koeifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Thomas04
Welcome Hi, thanks for editing and welcome to ! If this is your first time on a wiki and you need help on getting started on editing, I'd suggest reading the following below: * Completely new to editing? Read and browse Wikia's beginner's guide to get started. * New to wikis and confused by wikia's syntax and markup system? Read here or here to get a quick overview. * Want to test out how your edits will look? Create a . Sandboxes allow you to test and experiment with your edits. * Follow the guidelines listed in our style guide to improve the look and consistency of our articles! * Be sure to read and pay close attention to the rules stipulated in our uploading policy when uploading an image. * Do not contribute writings that are not your own. This includes copying and pasting sections of articles from different websites. *'Fanon' material should not be created in the wiki main space. Anything fanon related should be posted as a , a , or on the fanon wiki. Ready to help out? Here's a few things you can do to pitch in: * Help complete the goals set out in the wiki's To Do List. * Expand articles that are marked as stubs. * Fill in missing movesets and fighting style descriptions on the character pages. * Create new the wiki needs. Please note that this is an automated message. However, if you still have any questions feel free to leave a message at the community portal, the forums or on my talk page and I'll see what I can do! When leaving your message, please be sure to sign your name by typing ~~~~. Have fun and enjoy your stay! Kyosei (talk) 20:30, April 27, 2016 (UTC) File Names Please give your files appropriate names next time. Otherwise, we might have to re-upload it under a different name which can be a hassle if done in droves. Thank you for understanding. Humble Novice (talk) 10:11, July 29, 2016 (UTC) :I don't know what you're trying to pull, but please refrain from uploading images that have no use here. Humble Novice (talk) 18:29, December 7, 2016 (UTC) Articles Please don't expect other people to write your articles for you. That's not how things work here. Humble Novice (talk) 02:27, December 28, 2016 (UTC) :Look, I get that you're trying to help out, but most of your contributions so far are either redundant or minimal at best. Do you expect other people to clean up after you by creating an almost blank article? We are trying to refrain from adding skeleton pages (articles with stubs) here which has proven to be a problem in the past before. Humble Novice (talk) 01:57, January 3, 2017 (UTC) Character ages I'm sorry, but where did you took the ages for characters from? I don't recall seeing them in the artbook. AntonKutovoi (talk) 17:23, January 19, 2017 (UTC) Infobox info Please refer to the infobox documentation for what kind of info you should be adding to infoboxes. Do not add fictional clan alliances that were created by the games or ages from the games as these are not consistent. The only reason some Samurai Warriors characters have ages is that's because those were the ages they were arbitrarily given in the first game only via a databook. Kyosei (talk) 22:34, January 19, 2017 (UTC)